


Baby Shark

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam are tasked with luring a witch away from a kids birthday party. It gets a little out of hand when Liam's method of distraction involves starting a fight with Theo.





	Baby Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri, who caused a spiral when she said they should have played Baby Shark when a fight broke out at Five Guys to break them up. And then my brain went places and this was the result. Because the thought of people fighting with Baby Shark playing around them was too good to resist. Even if the song is some sort of torture device.

“This is ridiculous,” Theo mutters. He looks around the park at all the kids running around while their parents watch them from a distance. He swears a few are even drinking. If he had to put up with this horrible music all day he might turn to drinking too. But drinking at a kids birthday party seems like a little much, even for him.

“What is?” Liam asks him.

“This whole thing,” Theo says, looking over at him. “We’re crashing a kids birthday party, Liam.”

“Because the witch we’re trying to catch is here,” Liam reminds him. “We can’t lose him so someone has to be here.”

“And we drew the short end of the stick, why?”

“Because my mom knows her parents,” Liam says.

“Right,” Theo says. “And how long are we stuck here?”

“Until the witch leaves,” Liam reminds him. “And then we tell Scott and the others so they can cut him off.”

“Is there anything we can do to speed up this process?” Theo asks. “There are only so many times I can here this Baby Shark song that I swear was created just to torture people.”

Liam snorts, “it’s not that bad.”

“Liam, they’ve played it at least fifteen times already. On repeat.”

“The kids like it.”

The kids won’t like it if I wind up losing the last shreds of my sanity and destroying their boombox.”

“Did you just call it a boombox? What is this? The 90’s?”

“Shut up,” Theo mutters. “And figure out a way to lure the witch away from here.”

Liam sighs, and looks around the lawn. His eyes are narrowed and his lips pursed. Theo can see the moment he has an idea because he smiles. His eyes are gleaming in a way Theo doesn’t like. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“I think I should just show you,” Liam tells him. “You might not like it.”

“It can’t be worse than this.”

Liam shrugs. He looks around the crowded grass one more time before turning back to Theo. The only warning he gets is a quiet “sorry” before Liam’s fist is connecting with his face. Theo stumbles backwards, looking up at Liam in shock. “What the hell?”

“Hit me back,” he mutters.

Theo stares at him in confusion, giving Liam another opportunity to hit him. He catches sight of the worried onlookers, and that’s when Theo catches on. They’re a disturbance meant to lead the witch away.

He smirks over at Liam, “You asked for it.”

Liam doesn’t get a chance to respond before Theo is tackling him to the ground. They roll around, throwing punches, most which miss, but all that matters is the scene they’re causing. At one point they roll into a blow up water slide. Theo’s not sure who does it, but the next thing they know the air is rushing out of the slide as kids start yelling for help.

The air is filled with a mixture of grunts and screams and the sound of the Baby Shark song as it still plays through the speakers. It would be laughable fighting to this song if he wasn't currently trying to dodge Liam's kicks and punches

He yells when teeth sink down into his collarbone. What's embarrassing is the way parts of his body reacts to it. He wants to hope that Liam doesn't pick up on it. But from the surprised look on his face when he pulls back to stare at him Theo knows there's no luck. 

"Theo?"

Theo does the only thing he can think of. He knees Liam in the stomach and then pushes him off him. He looks around the disaster of a party, feeling a moment of guilt, before he spots their target retreating. 

He reaches down and pulls Liam to his feet. "He's getting away. We have to go."

"Scott and Malia are supposed to be watching that side," Liam reminds him. 

"Do you really want to risk that?"

Liam glances over Theo's shoulder, "I'd rather go chase the witch than get arrested."

Theo barely has time to look behind him to see the deputies running onto the scene before Liam is taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd. He knocks over a table of good, blocking the path of the deputies. Baby Shark is still playing around them. 

Theo can't help but laugh as they sprint away. 

“Scott and Malia have the witch,” Liam says, nodding to their left, where Malia has the witch pinned to the ground. Scott gives them a startled look as they keep running.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from them,” Liam says, gesturing over his shoulder where the deputies are starting to emerge from the party.

Liam pulls Theo into the woods behind the park, the two of them doing their best to dodge branches and roots as they run.

Eventually they stop, trying to catch their breath. Theo stands straighter when Liam approaches. There's a familiar look of determination in his eyes. One that's always there before he does something stupidly brave. 

He just doesn't know what he has to be brave about here. 

Liam's hand comes and his fingers brush across Theo's cheek. When he pulls them back there's icing on them. Rather than wiping them off he brings them to his mouth and pops them in. His eyes never leave Theo's as he swirls his tongue around, sucking the icing off. 

"Liam," Theo's aware of how breathless he sounds. And it's not from the running. He's enraptured by Liam.

Liam groans in response as he slowly removes his fingers. That's all it takes for Theo to snap. He closes the space between them and takes Liam's face in his hands and kisses him. It's hard and messy but Theo doesn't care. Not when Liam groans again and his hands come up and tangle in Theo's hair. 

He finds himself with his back against a tree as Liam presses up against him. Theo's head falls back as Liam's lips leave his and he starts kissing his way along Theo's cheek. Across his jaw. His tongue comes out and licks a path along his neck and Theo groans. His hands find their way down Liam’s back, one raking his shirt up to reach his skin while the other grabs his ass, pulling him closer.

"Fuck."

Liam chuckles against his skin, "Later."

"Thank God for that. I'd hate to attest you for public indecency along with disturbing the peace."

Theo and Liam's eyes meet, holding a silent conversation about whether they're going to run again. 

The Sheriff sighs, "Before you think of running, you know I know where you live. Liam, don't make me put your mom through the hassle of me coming in to arrest you."

Liam sighs and pulls back, facing the Sheriff. "Do you really have to arrest us? We were trying to catch a witch."

"Be that as it may, you still ruined a kids birthday party in the process. So yes, I have to bring you in. Whether I have to use cuffs is up to you."

Theo smirks, "Thanks Sheriff, but I prefer to keep the cuffs in the bedroom."

Liam makes a strangled noise while the Sheriff sighs, "Just come on."

Liam's hand finds his as they follow the Sheriff back to his car. When Theo looks over at him, he's grinning. 

"What?" Theo asks. 

Liam shrugs, "Oh nothing. I was just thinking of all the fun we're going to have when we get out of jail."

"Is that right?"

Liam nods, "Yep. And my parents leave for their two week vacation tomorrow morning."

He winks and gets into the back of the cruiser. Theo follows him wearing a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
